I Make The Game
by jack2724
Summary: "See that's the thing people forget, he gave me the Kingdom. 'Long lives the Queen' he tells me. 'Long lives the Emperor, I tell him.'" Mob AU. Tony should own the city, the coast, the country, the world, but doesn't want it. So he builds it for Pepper. And when people cause trouble because they don't like that, he takes it all. But will the world be better off with him in control?
1. Chapter 1

"See that's the thing people forget, he gave me the Kingdom. 'Long lives the Queen' he tells me. 'Long lives the Emperor, I tell him.'" Mob AU. Tony should own the city, the coast, the country, the _world_, but doesn't want it. So he builds it for Pepper. And when people cause trouble because they don't like that, he takes it all. But will the world be better off with him in control?

It started at a hole in the wall diner. The diner was an old 50s style greasy spoon that sat under the highway in a less then reputable part of town. It was long and narrow and no matter where one sat in it you could see the whole place, a nice bonus for those with less than reputable jobs and had enemies. Though the place was a dumb and the people who worked there were old bitties, the food was good, the coffee never stopped pouring, and strangers were left to themselves.

There's a time, before the day starts and after the previous day ended; for most that time was for sleeping, but for a few it was their time. A time where they were not at peace but the closest they believed they could ever get to.

The diner was open 24/7 and at this time, before a new day started but after the last day ended, it was a guarantee known that there would be two customers in the diner. The first was red headed young woman- well a kid rather- who always sat in the far back booth on the East end of the diner. Each day she'd order tea and whatever she first saw on the menu, and then she would go to work in a small note book she always carried in her bag. The second, was a young guy- younger than the girl but most didn't think so- who would sit on the center stool at the counter. He'd order the same thing every day- black coffee and nothing else. He was usually slumped at the counter, regretting all the alcohol he had drank the night before, because at this time he would start to feel a hangover. He never brought anything with him, so he usually ended up snagging a pen from the waitress and draw all over the napkins and placemats, sometimes he'd take the sketches when he left.

The waitress who worked this shift every day would talk to both and was a sweeter old hag, polite and almost motherly when she'd tell the boy every once in a while 'you gonna kill yourself if you keep drinking the way you seem to.' She spent most her time while they were there watching those two, trying to figure them out and then gossiping all her theories to gruff old cook that worked with her.

So this was the routine at the hole in the wall diner for over a year before anyone said a word to each other. In late September one day the girl walked into the diner, her bag lighter than usually because of a big work order, and went to her booth. "What'll it be hun?" the round old waitress said with a hint of an accent. The girl looked at the menu for a moment then ordered a tea and French toast, with NO strawberries. The girl watched as the waitress sauntered away towards the kitchen, then slipped her worn out leather bound note book from her bag. She opened it carefully and started inspecting the pages and detailed notes in it. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the boy until he was sliding into the booth across from her with coffee in one hand and spinning a pen in the other.

She simply glared at him, the glare itself threatened to kill him if he did not leave.

He smirked at her with bloodshot eyes and said lowly "You must be good if your ledger is as well taken care of as I believe it to be."

If she hadn't been as good as she was with keeping her features neutral, she would have gaped at his insinuation and its accuracy.

"And a good poker face." And bared his perfect white teeth in a monstrous version of a smile, "you are most definitely good at what you do."

She regained her full self-control and shot back innocently "excuse me but why are you here and what are you talking about?"

"I am here because I'm curious and I'm talking about your 'chosen profession'" the last two words were enunciated to have been air quoted. "You're a dealer." He stated simply, "and a damn good one at that is my assumption."

"Leave." It was her only response as she looked him dead in the eye while her hands closed he book. He didn't. He just sat there looking back at her, her oceanic blue sparkling eyes to his dull brown bloodshot ones.

"I'm Tony." He stuck his hand out across the table; she continued to glare at him as he left his hand hanging in the air. "You aren't going to introduce yourself? Alright fine then, I'll do it for you." He smirked, retracting his hand, he raised his voice and said "Hello Tony, my name is Pepper, on account of my hair being as fiery red as a Pepper and my gosh how did you know what I do?" She just continued to glare at him, even while the waitress returned with her French toast and tea.

"So my name is Pepper, like the spicy plant, pepper? You are a moron."

"You don't deny that you're a dealer." He stated not at all surprised.

"Do you deny you're an alcoholic?" She smirked viciously back at him.

"I drink often but no not a full out alcoholic. Yet. I'll know when I am one, believe me. But you, I know, are a dealer. Not the high end college kids stuff, but the hard core stuff that has a consistent demand."

She just continued to eat her French toast, glaring at him, refusing to react to anything he said. He continued to ramble on how he could tell what she did and that she was good at it for about five minutes until he abruptly stopped. She had become so used to the incessant babbling that she actually looked up when he stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked seriously when she met his eyes. His eyes were no longer a dull brown but a vibrant dark mahogany brown with gold flecks. She was surprised by his question and couldn't stop herself from asking, "What do you mean what do I want?"

"Your goal, what do you want."

"In what context?"

He paused for a moment "in life perhaps? What do you want to have or to be someday, I mean."

"Oh." She seriously thought for a moment then replied honestly, for the first time in years, "I want the city, the coast, the country, maybe the world. I want to own it."

He studied her for a few minutes that felt like hours to her. The sun was rising behind her through the window and it made her have a halo almost around her. He finally said almost to himself, "You want to own it all, the power, the money, the rule of law; you want everyone to bow to you." She just watched him in fascination as his eyes danced with hidden thoughts rushing around. "You want to be the Queen, own the underworld that we are in now, correct?"

This question forced her back into the conversation and she answered, "Yes. I want to be in charge of all the business that takes place around here and beyond."

"Do you think you could do it? Will you do it?"

"I know I can and I will." She responded with surety he had never seen within anyone else ever.

"Long live the queen." He said raising his mug to the sky for her.

After that day, sometimes he would come over to her booth and sit down to talk. It started with him just giving her suggestions on how to conduct more business and who were reliable and good to work with, and eventually turned into a friendship of sorts. Neither had every depended on anyone other than themselves, and this new consistency of having another person was both strange and extremely attractive.

At the same time, her business was increasing and she was rising in the city from street dealer to small time street supplier, with the help of Tony's foresight and insight. Though they both knew, he knew way too much about this city's underworld, neither commented.

It was mid-January when the girl, who had accepted the name Pepper, actually arrived at the diner before Tony. Immediately it set off warning signals in her head. In the almost year and a half she'd known him, she had never walked into the diner without seeing his back to the door hunched over the counter. She went to her regular booth and quietly slipped her hand gun out of her bag, lying on her lap as she looked at the menu and waited for the old lady to come and take her order. She went about her time in the diner as usual, looking through her book, making plans and such. He didn't come to that diner that day. Though she thought it odd, she didn't spend much time thinking about it and just went on with her day.

It was all over the news by the time she walked into her crummy studio that night. _'Mob Kingpin of the East Coast Killed in Car Crash.'_ If there was one name to know in this town, it was Howard Stark. The man was King. He owned the drugs, the guns, and the girls that the East Coast thrived on. His family had held power since Prohibition and now the King was dead. The news said this son was supposed to take over in his place, but the son Anthony Edward was nowhere to be found. With the throne empty war and chaos were breaking out up and down the coast. Police feared massive bloodshed, and they were right to fear it, for the street ran red all that week.

By the end of the week, the coast had been divided. Smaller empires were planting stakes for their territory. Pepper spent that week, directing her boys so that she could keep her piece of territory she had carved out while under Howard Stark. It wasn't large, just six square blocks that were all her own. She made the rules for them and all those within her Kingdom followed her.

Nearly two weeks after Howard Stark's death and the subsequent war, she was walking up the stairs to her studio when she saw a hunch figure sitting against her door. She drew her gun and slowly crept her way towards the door and the body. When she got closer she couldn't tell who it was so she cocked the gun, the body did not move a millimeter but it spoke softly.

"It's supposed to be all mine. But I never wanted it. I mean I could control it all, _own_ it all, but why. The only aspect I like about all this is the weaponry. I don't care about killing with the gun, I like making the gun. So here's my problem, I don't want the title and the rule as King. Long live the King? Fuck the King. I don't want his Kingdom. I want the Empire; I just don't want to be King." The body darkly chuckles as he continues, "The great Howard Stark, the King of the East Coast, the Heir of a long line of illegal royalty. To the righteous he is- was- a murdering criminal. To the criminal underworld, he was King- he was a _God. _And Maria, _oh Maria, _the perfect beautiful Queen; she was a socialite that could make any man swoon and any woman jealous." The body goes still again staring at the wall across from it. "No one knew the real Howard and Maria Stark. They never knew both were raving drunks. She truly cared for nothing but herself. And _him, _he was an abusive monster, that only cared about keep his Kingdom and thickly lining his pockets with money. So no, the Kingdom is supposed to be mine, I'm supposed to be like _him. _I don't want to rule." The hall became silent after that. Pepper kept the gun trained on it.

After a couple minutes of tension filled silence, the body whispered with stoic strength "I want more than the Kingdom, I want the Empire, but I don't want to rule. So here is my question for you, my dear Pepper." Tony turns his head just slightly to look at Pepper in the eye as she lowers her gun, "If I give you the Kingdom, will you rule it so that I can take the Empire?"

The tension was gone from the hallway, but the silence once again remained. Tony sat there waiting for any response as Pepper thought through everything she had just been told. Feeling her head start to spin, she said quickly, "Come inside, there is more to this I need to know before I can answer that question."

He slowly stood up, still leaning against the wall 'almost for support' she thought and she walked around him to unlock the door.

They walked inside, as she flipped the light switch up he made a b-line for the leather couch in the middle of the living room. He laid down on the couch as she turned into the kitchenette to turn on the kettle for tea. While she did that her mind was running wild, _'he's offering me the city? He can't do that, he's smart and he's given good advice, but he can't offer me _this_! And Starks? Where did they come in? The only one that could take over the Stark's Kingdom is their son- Anthony…' _That last thought jumped out of her mouth before she could think it through "Anthony Edward Stark is the only one that could offer me the City. Tony?"

Not moving on the couch she heard muffled "If you are honestly just figuring out Tiny is short for Anthony, then you aren't half as smart as I give you credit for Pepper."

"Holy, OH MY GOD! Are you seriously telling me you, the son of Howard Stark, don't want the power that can LITERALLY be _handed _to you!?"

"Yes. I am offering it to you, no real strings attached. So, back to the question at hand, do you really want it like you said you did?" He sat up to look over the couch at her.

"Yes. I want it." She said look him straight in the eye.

He smiled, an actual genuine smile she'd never seen before, and said proudly "then long live the Queen."

They spent the next four hours, him explaining everything that goes on in the city. Who is who, who does what, where this or that comes from, who is dependable, who is dangerous, and every other little nuance detail only the King- or in this case Queen- needs to know before taking over the throne.

Near the end of the information session- as Tony thought of it- Pepper started to wonder how he come to know all this, besides the- duh son of Kingpin explanation.

"Tony?"

"Hmm."

"Did your father teach you all of this?"

Tony looks up from his coffee and the map of the City they've been looking at, and gives a self-deprecating laugh, "Howard, only taught me how to dodge a flying object through trial and error. I watched and studied and taught myself everything I would need to know if I chose to one day take over the Kingdom."

"Oh, I see. You're too smart for this world then Tony. You could've left and made something of yourself."

"So could've you. You have a head for business and money, could've gone to college or something and work on Wall Street. Still could, I guess if you wanted to?"

"Need to graduate high school for that. Why didn't you go to college? You're obviously smart."

"I did graduate high school, when I was thirteen. Actually I have an IQ of over 200. I took some of those IQ tests."

Pepper was shocked, she knew Tony was smart, but this? This was unexpectedly impossible. "And you didn't escape when you could've? You are stupid, Tony."

"If you need to know Pepper, though I am a genius, I was a kid- susceptible to suggestion. I was told I was too young by too many people and… some other stuff. Plus I was twelve when I found alcohol, so no I wasn't in the right frame of mind to make decisions like that because by the time I graduated high school I was an alcoholic and I didn't care. Not about me or the Stark name or _anything. _That's how you found me in the diner right?" He drank the rest of his coffee in one slug and finished by saying, "So, no, I never could've gotten out, didn't care if I did, still don't."

Pepper didn't respond to that little tangent, too many dangerous things were said, so she just moved on. "Ok so I know all the players, the whats' and the wheres', so all that's left is how are we going to do this.

"Have you ever played chess?" He asked with a twisted grin.

"I know how to play and the ideas behind it- you out think your opponent."

"You got it. Anyway, chess is life; life is a game of chess I mean. Everyone is a player on your board. And everyone's' board has to fit into your board. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Big picture made up of a bunch of little pictures, kinda?"

"Yep, ok you got it, anyway the key is to let each piece think its play for itself. You let them play for you and everyone is convinced they are their own piece so if the piece is lost then no one looks at you."

Pepper interjects "But if everyone is playing for themselves, how can you win? Tony I don't like this metaphor."

"It's not a metaphor; it's how I see everything. Anyway, you don't have to win, you just have to make sure that when the game is over, and your name is the one that's spelled out on the board by the pieces themselves." He smiles "Big picture Pep, everyone sees your name, doesn't matter what's left on the board, in the end it's you they remember- you're the winner in the end."

Pepper smiled, "So we will own it all and everyone else will give it to us and automatically assume it's ours."

"I'll have my Empire and you shall be the Queen. Long Live the Queen." Tony said, and they both raised their mugs to the future Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I made a couple of changes to this chapter- nothing major. Just little stuff to make the overall story work better. Again sorry! Didn't mention it last time- but all characters and everything does NOT belong to me. Also hope someone out there enjoys this story. Say something if you want. If not its cool**

It took them nearly two months to get all their 'pieces' set up.

The biggest player now was the man who took over after Howard Stark died his number two- Obadiah Stane. Stane was a King in Tony's game- he had great power, but limited by the old laws instilled by Howard and the police of the City knowing his name. Stane was vicious, where Howard delegated threats and bloodshed, Stane loved to take care of both himself. Stane was a big bald man, who before all this, Tony actually liked to some extent. Unlike Howard and Maria, Obadiah actually showed interest in Tony and his education. Obadiah was the one who got Tony his tutors and said congratulations when Tony got his high school diploma. But there was always a glint in Obadiah's eyes that reminded Tony too much of Howard's worst side. And when Howard and Maria were in the accident Obadiah only came with Tony to the hospital to make sure they were in the morgue. Obadiah, right after seeing the bodies, assured Tony '_Don't worry my boy I'll take good of the business. I know you never understood these things.' _Obadiah's smile was more demented then any ever seen by Tony. Tony had just nodded his thanks as Obadiah walked away already making phone calls to assure his domination.

Another problem in the city was Hammer, Justin Hammer, the conniving little twerp that thought himself a god. To Tony he wasn't just a pawn, but _the _pawn. Hammer was easy to twist and bend. Hammer wanted the City and thought he had the brains to pull off taking it. Thing was, Hammer was an idiot that could easily be convinced people were working against them. Tony planned on convincing Hammer _everyone _was out to get him, the sit back and watch as Hammer took out any real threats to Pepper and him.

Then of course there were other crime families and gangs. Those that trafficked people or drugs or guns, each played a role in the City and each need to be taken over. Almost all of them were old and well established in the City, so Tony had no trouble planning how to play them for Pepper.

There was only one group that Tony was uncertain of- some organized gang lead by a freak wearing an eye patch from DC. But they had no place in the City, they only had scouts in the City watching to see what will happen next.

"So that's the Madam of Red, that girl!? What's her name- Potts right? She's the one that has control of everything North and West of the City? She's a child, she can't be the one in power, what about the man behind her, he has to be the power, she's what his secretary?" Obadiah watched as the tall thin young red head exited a limo followed by a shorter lean young man with a goatee. "This is wrong, who the hell are these kids?" Obadiah hissed at his underling, Jameson.

"Mr. Stane, those two are the Madam of Red and the Merchant of Death. The word is that they're very young and _very _dangerous. He's about eighteen and she's two years older. He's the muscle and she's the brains. He apparently can convince anyone into killing someone and then hands them the weapon. Of course he only works for her; where ever Miss. Potts goes, he goes. They are unstoppable; they're the second most powerful criminals in the City- possibly the East Coast. You're more powerful than them but sir, they're still a danger to us, and so we must tread carefully." At this Obadiah turned to glare dagger at his man but said nothing as the two approached, he instead chose to study them.

The girl walked ahead of the boy by two paces. She was tall and thin, rather gorgeous with long red hair pulled back into a neat loose bun. She wore a simple black dress under an open red trench coat, with tall stilletos that made her appear to tower even more over everyone. She held a demeanor of complete control and grace. Obadiah could respect that, but she was too young to be taken seriously. She was too innocent for this world.

On the other hand, the boy that followed her, not only seemed familiar, but he appeared to be an old soul that knew the world and therefor didn't trust it. He wore sunglasses and his dark red hoodie, so Obadiah could not see much of his face- other than a strange goatee. He walked behind the girl, but appeared just as confident as her. But unlike her, his face shared a look similar to an animal bearing its teeth in a protective threat- towards Obadiah and his men. Obadiah had a feeling that he was very much a merchant of death. 'Something to keep in mind to use against them.' Obadiah thought as they came to stand in front of him.

"Miss Potts." Obadiah extended his hand toward her.

"Mr. Stane." She replied crisply and she took his hand in a firm hand shake. He then turned to the boy next to her, Obadiah couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses but he could tell the boy was assessing him critically. The boy did not take Obadiah's hand and Miss Potts interrupted, "Ignore him Mr. Stane, our business does not involve him."

He returned his attention to her, forgetting the foolish boy and focused on playing the girl to get what he wanted. "Please Miss. Potts call me Obadiah."

"Thank you but I believe its best since this is a business matter that we stay formal."

"Very well Miss Potts, shall we go inside and discuss territory and product distribution?"

She nodded and followed Stane into his building.

As they followed Stane up to his penthouse, Tony watched everything he did, assessing Obadiah and trying to figure out how he would attempt to schmooze Pepper into giving him all he wanted.

When they reached the top, drinks were offered and the discussion began.

Tony splayed himself across the rich crème couch with his head lying on Pepper's lap. To all outward appearances, Tony looked like a bored idiot that understood nothing going on around him, and Pepper resembled a child pretending to act like an adult- she appeared to not understand everything Obadiah was speaking of.

Obadiah couldn't restrain from smirking as he spoke with these _children, 'they are truly out of their depths'_

The Russian imported the chemicals used by Stane's cooks in the labs to make the pharmaceuticals. And lately, Stane had been shortened by the Russians and on the street there had been whispers of different product, leading Stane to the conclusion that he Russians were trying to cut into his business. So Stane, needing weapons and a guarantee of territory that only distributed his product, called for this meeting with the youngest power player in the City- the Madam of Red.

By the end of their meeting, the Madam of Red had agreed to provide him with his needed weapons and territory in exchange for truce in which Stane would not order his men to arms against the Madam of Red.

'The only thing I want Mr. Stane is your personal guarantee that you won't decide to use my weapons against me the moment the Russians are gone.' Pepper had said sweetly.

Stane had eagerly agreed not actually meaning it but also not worrying about it now either. "This was an excellent evening Miss Potts, Mister…" Obadiah dropped off hoping the boy would finish with a name, but no such luck.

After the meeting Tony and Pepper went back to her flat. She bought this new flat a month ago, when her organization began to rise in stature in the City. It looked over the river and got the setting sun through the living room windows. It had three bedrooms with on sweet baths, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and massive closets. Pepper loved the closet space, and Tony was happy that he could use one bedroom as a workshop for his machines and toys.

As they walked in, Pepper removed her shoes and Tony removed his sunglasses. "He thought us idiots. So demeaning."

"Basically, but who cares after he gets rid of the Russians, Hammer will be pissed and attack Obie's guys that work the Wharf."

"Can you be certain with Hammer, I mean the guy is psycho stupid."

"His ego guarantees that he'll retaliate because of the guns he got from the Russians, he wants to stay in their good graces to he can stand up to us."

"I don't think we should be playing with Stane, he's unstable and I don't like how he was looking at you."

"Pepper, I'll take care of him. Now we need to talk about our lovely drug mules."

"What about them?" Pepper asked as she sat down on the plush dark red couch. Tony looked over the kitchen island towards the couch and said "The Russians have been hitting them hard for almost two weeks; their labs are all but gone. I want them out so I had Happy make a deal with the Russians."

"Oh, that where Happy convinced them to sell weapons to Hammer?"

"That's the one. Happy gave them the addresses of all the labs in the City and outlying areas in exchange for them to work with Hammer. They have one major lab left and I just got word they're going to hit it tonight. So..." Tony dragged out the 'Sooo' as he came back into the living room carrying a bag of blueberries. He sat down next to Pepper and she placed her feet on his lap and stole a few berries.

"We need a new mad scientist."

"Why can't you do that? You'd be good and we wouldn't have to outsource."

He looked at her with surprise and sarcastic pride, and then replied with a smirk, "You're asking me, the guy who burns water. Yes, I fully understand chemistry, but understanding and _doing _are two completely different things. I can't cook. We need a real chemist, or in this case a physicist who happens to moonlight as a medical doctor and is an awesome chemist to boot!" Tony forward to reach for his tablet on the coffee table to hand to Pepper; opening a personal file, he handed it to Pepper.

"His name is Bruce Banner, brilliant guy, should've done more in his life but- well life got in his way. He apparently has some anger management issues that limit his ability to work in a stressful environment. I've read all his published work before he went underground a few years back. I think he's the perfect fit for our game."

Pepper took a minute to study this Banner guy's file, illegally obtained by the guy she currently had her feet resting on. "You want a guy with anger issues, that's probably as messed up as you to work in the extremely dangerous and stressful world of illegal pharmaceuticals?" She arched an eyebrow at Tony.

"Yep pretty much." Tony smiled at her. "He'd fit in well with us. And I think I'll want to keep him."

"You're making him sound more like your future pet rather than our future product manager."

"Same difference." Tony said waving his hand back and forth flippantly. "I think we should meet him quietly, just as you and me, not scary badass Queen and death's salesman."

"You know you could talk not about work if you wanted, you know."

"Yeah but if I start to talk I tend to never shut up." Tony smiled cheekily.

"You're really set on this guy aren't you?" She studies Tony closely for a moment. "Alright" she finally agrees, "We'll go, just you and me and meet this guy."

"Good cause I want to ambush him tomorrow when he's at lunch." They both smile at each other and then turn on the TV to see what movies are on.

Later that night, after Pepper has gone to bed, Tony sits at his work bench writing line after line of code for new pet project of his. He tries to focus on the lines of code, ignoring the urge to get a drink. _'I'm not him. I don't need it.' _He whispered to himself balling his hands into fists.

Unable to focus any longer, Tony got up from his bench. He grabbed a jacket and left the flat, hoping a walking in the cold night air would get his mind off of liquor.

He ended up nearly forty minutes later in front of the hole in the wall diner he and Pepper first met at almost a year and a half ago. He figured why not go in, get some coffee, and maybe _'not think about the fact you are _maybe _an alcoholic.'_

He opened the door with its little chime and went to the counter. He raised an eyebrow when instead of the old woman; a young black guy came over wearing an apron.

The young waiter was a tall well-built African American guy with short buzzed cut hair and dark brown eyes. He stood straight and confident even in the dingy diner. Though his clothes looked older, they appeared well cared for. Overall Tony thought this guy was an upstanding citizen.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Where's the old lady that works here?"

"Maddie? She's sick with the flu. Been out all week- you know her?" James asks politely.

"I'll have a coffee. Who are you?"

"Alright, one coffee coming up." He turned around and reached for the coffee pot and grabbed a mug. Turning back to Tony he began to pour the coffee as he answered his customer's question. "I'm James Rhodes, just came back from my last deployment. And yourself?"

Ignoring the question, "You a soldier, what branch?"

Simply accepting his customer's refusal to answer, James replied "Air Force, Lieutenant Colonel, actually- well an honorable discharge Lieutenant Colonel now I guess." James smiled as he replaced the pot in the coffee machine and went to wipe the long counter.

"Discharged? What are you going to do now?" Tony really didn't care, but he was trying very hard to keep his mind off of anything else. He picks up a pen from the counter and starts sketching missile blueprints as he drinks his coffee and randomly asks about this James Rhodes guy.

"Well, I'm graduating the police academy in a month, but no money."

"You're not from the City originally are you?"

"No, why?"

"Cops here aren't worth much and they make practically nothing. You'd be better off moving along before this City eats you alive."

James stops what he's doing to look at his customer, trying to figure out what he meant by that comment. "Don't really have any other place I need to be and well at this point I just want to make a new home."

"You hit me as a stand-up guy, so I'm going to be straight with you- to survive in this _City of Opportunity,' _Tony said this sarcastically then continued more seriously, 'you need to be able to lean and bend boundaries. Can't be a stand-up guy and do well at the same time Rhodey." Tony smiled cheekily.

At first James wasn't sure if this kid was being serious or not, "Kid, I don't know where you got that from but everyone needs boundaries, lines they will not cross."

Tony looked pointedly at this guy, ignoring the 'kid' comment and said coldly, "Good for you, but tell me, if everyone around you is corrupt how long do you think you'll survive?"

"I'll do what I have to to survive kid." A silence hung around them after that for nearly an hour.

Eventually Tony broke the silence, "My name is Tony by the way."

James looked over towards him from the end of the still empty diner, "nice to meet you Tony."

"I have a question for you Rhodey,' James raised an eyebrow in expectation, 'what do you want?"

Rhodey looked at him in confusion. "You said you were in the police academy, so what do you want?"

Rhodey stopped a moment to think about the question, "well, I want to be a cop, I want to protect this City since I'm making it my home now."

"So you just want to be a cop and clean up the streets? Get rid of the drugs and stuff?"

Rhodey chuckled, "No Tony, drugs and crime are too deeply ingrained in any city to ever really get rid of completely. More like I want to keep the city safe- lessen the trouble that crime causes, I guess. Though to do that I'd probably have to become Chief of Police or something high up like such."

Tony found it interesting that Rhodey wasn't against crime- just limiting its effects on the City. "So, you want to rule this city- you want to be the Police Chief?"

Looking seriously at each other, Rhodey paused a moment to make sure he was certain then said sincerely, "Yes, I want to become the Police Chief of this city."

Tony smiled to himself _'a new piece to add, and one that will work well. Nice to have someone strong in the police.' _ And with this thought in mind, Tony raised his coffee to Rhodey and said "Hail to the Chief."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again- don't own anything and I hope this isn't half bad… Oh and there's some violence in here- don't think it's **_**horrible **_**or anything but if it is- SORRY I didn't mean to….**

Twenty minutes after Tony finished his coffee and missile plans, his phone buzzes, _'where are you?' _It was Pepper; he wasn't surprised that she was up at five am- not anymore at least.

"Well, it's about time for me to head out- business and meetings and stuff."

"Yeah, of course." Rhodey said a little disappointed. Though Rhodey had been in the City for nearly four months, he hadn't really socialized with many people outside of the police academy.

As Tony got up and paid for his coffee he tucked the placemat blueprints in his back pockets and responded to Pepper's text. Almost as an afterthought he looked over towards Rhodey and said, "Hey, my friend Pepper and I are going to the shooting range north of the City tonight- care to join?"

Rhodey smiled and nodded. Tony left the diner with Rhodey's cell number and address.

Tony stopped on his way back to the flat at a small bakery to pick up pastries for Pepper. He went in and spent almost ten minutes talking in Italian to the old couple that owned the shop. With the pastry box in hand, Tony said goodbye and headed to the door. All of a sudden, two men pushed through the door with small hand guns visible. The first was bald and wearing a grungy grey sweatshirt. The second had scruffy brown hair and a beard.

"Keep your mouths shut and give us the money- NOW" the bald guy said pointing the gun at the old woman.

Tony, not in the least impressed and kind of _pissed _someone was messing in his territory with his favorite bakery. So he calmly placed the pastry box on the counter and looked at the two morons pointing their guns at the old couple. "Excuse me, dumbasses,' both men turned to look at him, 'yeah you two, you have five seconds to get out of my bakery and the Madam of Red's territory or you're dead." Tony snarled viciously. The scruffy one turned his gun on Tony and said "The smoking redhead? Yeah like they actually gave a shit about what happens down here. Now, hand over your wallet and watch too kiddie."

That was the last straw, Tony pulled out a .45 handgun from his waist. He shot the scruffy one in the right shoulder and the bald one in the knee. Both screamed as they dropped their guns. The scruffy one stayed standing starring at Tony in fear, Tony stepped closer to him and said blandly, "I'm nineteen; I've not been a _kiddie _for a _very _long time. And for your information the Madam of Red is not a 'smoking redhead' she is the respected _Queen _of this City. You should have showed a little more respect and maybe I wouldn't've killed you like I am now." Tony bared his teeth like a shark then pointed his weapon at the scruffy guy. Placing it right between his eyes, Tony pulled the trigger- not even blinking, his eyes black as coal and cold as ice. The scruffy man's body fell to the floor, Tony stepped around it, similar to the way someone would step around garbage in a street, and walked over to stand over the bald man crying on the floor.

"What the _hell _man!? Why'd you do that to Mikey!?" the bald man said between sobs.

"I _like _this bakery and you _insulted_ my Madam." Tony crouched down next to the bald guy. Lazily holding his gun in one hand and looking menacingly at the bald man, Tony said "Most people don't recognize me, because- well I like it that way- but anyway like I said you insulted the Madam in Red and I know you've heard the stories of her _loyal _Merchant of Death right? Well, here you go my names Tony but you would know me as the Merchant of Death. I like the title, it suits me well." Tony bared his teeth in a shark like grin and raised his gun to the bald man's skull.

"WAIT man! Stop! I'm sorry kid- I… I mean M-Mr. Merchant S-sir!" The bald man blubbered.

Tony raised one eye brow then pulled the trigger. Blood and brain matter splattered out around his head and a little on Tony's converse. Looking down at his shoes Tony whispered to himself "Damn, I hate having to clean my sneakers." Before getting any further, Tony heard crying.

Slowly standing and turning Tony saw the terrified old owners of the shop. The man's arms around his wife, trying to hush her sob so as not to drag Tony's attention. Tony, realizing their fear is directed toward him, places his gun back under his hoodie and puts his hands up in the universal sign of not wanting trouble.

"What was that Antonio?" the old man whispered still in shock.

"Sorry about the mess Leo, I'll have someone come by later and clean it up for you- no charge. But first I have to remove the bullets." Tony slowly knelt down next to the bald guy's body once more and started digging his bullets out using some strange key shaped magnet. Trying to make conversation he said "my bullets have gps in them so I can track them. This little device,' Tony raised the key shaped magnet, 'is like a homing device that connects to the bullets and, well in simple terms, it drags the bullet towards the device. Saves me a lot of time and keeps me clean while digging my bullets out of uh- people."

The old man, Leo, stared at Tony in shock and almost disgust as his wife continued to cry in his arms.

"You just murdered two men, yes bad man, but two _human beings!"_

Wiping his bullets on the scruffy man's shirt, he placed them in his pants pocket and went over to the old couple. They just looked at one another. Tony didn't understand why they felt bad for the two dead men; all he felt was adrenalin and- well maybe a little anger due to their attitude about Pepper.

The old woman finally composed herself enough to look at Tony, her eyes still wet and puffy. She looked him in the eyes "your eyes, they look like a monster's eyes. Antonio, I don't recognize your eyes- they are like death. Dio mio Antonio! How could you do such a thing?"

She began to cry again, harder this time. Tony looked again to Leo, "The police will be here to take a statement, but don't worry there will be no investigation. I'll make sure, you get compensated for the damages and I promise no one will ever try something like this again."

Tony started to pick up the forgotten pastry box, "The Merchant of Death."

"Hmm?" Tony looks up at Leo.

"We have lived in this City for too long. I have heard the stories. He works for a woman criminal- a redheaded woman. You and Pepper I am assuming now."

"She wants the City- her Kingdom and I am going to give it to her."

"Antonio, I've known you for year, sober and otherwise- you are more than this, this mercante di morte!" Leo's voice rose as he finished.

"Stop it both of you!' the old woman screeched, 'LEAVE now!"

Tony looking softer at them both, still shaking slightly in terror, bowed his head "alright, I'll leave and I'll make sure this is cleaned up."

Picking up the pastries, Tony left the shop.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been dealing with the Russians since five and that was' Pepper looked down at her watch, 'almost an hour ago!"

"Relax Pep' Tony said closing the front door 'I stopped by Leo and Regina's for pastries for you." He held up the pastries. She smiled ecstatically at him and grabbed for the box.

"So- Russians?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they burned the last lab to the ground. Stane is furious. He already called trying to _assure _me to not worry- that he'd take care of it- quietly."

"Of course he would. If he has no produce, he has nothing for us and if he doesn't have us, then his people will be unhappy." Tony smiled.

"I have my guys offering their condolences to the Russians and offering them any info we might find."

"About Stane?"

"Well of course about Stane, I just got word Hammer is already making plans on what he'll do to avenger his _beloved _Russian friends." Pepper said with a glint of pure glee in her eye.

"So all is going well, knew it would with you in charge Pepper!"

"I am the best for a reason."

"Yeah, that reason being me- your genius Emperor, haha my Queen."

"Long live the Queen." Pepper winked at Tony.

"Long live the Queen."

"So when are we planning our little ambush today?" Pepper asked, eating a pastry.

"He goes to lunch at all different times so I'm thinking we go around eleven and watch like creepy stalkers."

Not getting any response from Pepper he looked up from the coffee pot and saw her starring at his shoes. "What did you do?" She asked coldly indicating his converse and the dried blood on them. Tony looked down guiltily at his shoes, then proceeded to awkwardly tell Pepper about the dinner and Rhodey and eventually had to reluctantly tell her about the bakery.

"And when I went to get you pastries two guys tried to rob Leo and Regina. But they didn't in the end. Regina and Leo are alright, so all's good." Tony tried to smile lightly.

"Explain 'they didn't' now Tony."

"Two idiot pulled guns wanting their money. I told them to get out of your territory. They insulted you and I didn't take that well. Both are dead and I might have… kinda… let the whole 'I'm the Merchant of Death' out of the proverbial bag to them before they died and Leo and Regina might've heard and been royally pissed about it." Tony couldn't look Pepper in the eye, knowing he would see her furious and disappointed all at once.

"You didn't have to kill them in front of those sweet old people? You couldn't have injured them, then hunt them down _later, _so to not scare Leo and Regina. Wait and you mentioned your _title_!? Christ Tony, you're and idiot!"

"I know."

"How'd they take it asides from _royally pissed off'_?"

"Regina kinda threw me out and told me not to return."

She was pissed with him but had more important things to deal with- such as Russians, "Just get it cleaned up and make sure they are reimbursed for any trouble you caused them, got it?"

"Yeah, sure you got it Pep. It'll be all taken care of, promise." Tony placed his hand over his heart.

"So this is where he works?" Pepper asked as they sat outside an abandoned building in his favorite Audi. "Yep, he works as an underground doctor for people around here. I know he's patched up a few of our boys from time to time."

Before either could say anymore, the man they were waiting for came out of the building. "There's our chemist!"

Bruce Banner walked out of the building looking all around carefully. He had shaggy brown curly hair and wore a rumpled purple dress shirt and khaki dress pants. He carried a worn out rucksack and repeatedly pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Pepper thought he looked adorably lost.

Pepper and Tony got out of the car and crossed the street walking towards him. The street was quiet, the only sounds were of Banner's loafers and Pepper's stilettos, and disturbingly Tony walked silently.

Banner froze as they got closer and watched them like he was a mouse watching the cat waiting for it to pounce. "Hello Dr. Banner." Pepper said politely.

"Is there something I could do for you?" Banner replied carefully.

Tony smiled, "Dr. Banner it's an honor to meet you, your work is unparalleled and I like the way you handle stuff when you get angry. My name's Tony and that's Pepper; we'd like to take you to lunch and chat."

"Thanks but no thanks." Banner looked around nervously. Banner wanted to be left alone and get away from these two strangers. He had an uncertain feeling about the both of them. The woman- Pepper?- had a strong omnipotent demeanor to her, and the guy- Tommy? Timmy? Tony? Yeah Tony- amused unconcerned attitude. Banner just wanted to get out of here and maybe just go back to his makeshift office.

"Oh come on Brucie, we don't bite." Tony winked.

"We don't want any trouble, Dr. Banner. We would just like to have a casual lunch and chat. Please don't feel obliged to do anything you don't feel comfortable with; we are not asking for anything- just lunch." Pepper said looking Banner in the eyes sincerely.

"I don't have much choice do I?"

"You can decline,' Pepper said respectfully, 'But I can assure you, you may regret not hearing us out over lunch." She smiled politely. Banner looked carefully at both of them, Pepper was being honest- he could tell by looking in her eyes, and Tony, Tony's eyes were busy and he wasn't sure what Tony was thinking. Though Banner wasn't convinced he really was free to decline, he still slowly nodded agreeing to go to lunch with these two strangers.

"Awesome! Let's go, I'm thinking the diner. You know burgers and coffee and good greasy stuff. Come on Banner, we don't have all day." Tony said brightly as he turned his back to Banner and Pepper and started towards the diner.

They walked to the diner three blocks away from Banner's abandoned building (i.e. office) in silence. Upon entering the diner, they went to Pepper's favored back corner booth and sat down. Pepper and Tony on one side and Bruce across from them, no one said anything as Rhodey came over and gave them a few menus.

"Hey Tony, long time no see."

"I know it's been what a whopping few hours? Missing me already chief?"

"It's been quiet with less customers asking me 'what's the meaning of my life' . Who you got with you?" Rhodey said smiling.

Raising his hand directing it towards Pepper, he introduced her, "Rhodey I'd like you to meet my amazing Queen, Miss Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Potts." Rhodey said not acknowledging the fact that he was just introduced to the possibly most powerful criminal in the city. Then Rhodey turned his attention to the shy quiet guy sitting across from them, waiting for an introduction to him as well. "And? Doctor Livingston I presume?" Rhodey said cheekily.

Tony couldn't stop himself from breaking into a genuine grin and laughing at Rhodey's joke. "Rhodey that's _brilliant! _Oh god it's so perfect."

Even Pepper couldn't resist cracking a smile, though Banner just sat there looking thoroughly uncomfortable at the attention.

"He's actually Dr. Banner, but Rhodey- fantastic!" Pepper noticing the doctor's discomfort, cleared her throat getting Tony's attention.

"Oh right, if you would excuse us for a bit Rhodey."

"You got it man, just holler when you want something." Rhodey turned and headed to the other customers.

Once Rhodey was gone, Banner looked down at his menu refusing to look up until Tony poked him with a fork. "So Banner, let's cut to the chase. We could dance around this for a while- I am a great dancer- but well I don't feel much like the jitterbug today, which is a pretty fun dance you should try it one time, you know let loose and relax."

"Tony, you're rambling." Pepper interjected

"Right, you want to continue since this is business and all and you're the best at that stuff,' looking at Banner Tony waved his hand flippantly in the air; 'I just came for the coffee."

"And oogle the poor doctor." Pepper chided with a smirk.

"You know me Pep, I'm a multi-tasker extraordinaire!"

Banner looked back and forth between the two bantering, not sure if to be amused or just flee now. Pepper looked at him, "We want to talk to you about you coming to work for us, well me, work for me mostly. I'm in charge- run it all, Tony just likes to own it. As it stands now Stane- the big guy that runs almost all the illegal substance business on the coast- is having all his main product labs being attacked and burned by the Russians. He has the coast convinced that those were just small labs that won't affect his distribution, but that's a lie. Shocker right, anyway soon he won't have the drugs to sell, so to save face he'll by product from the Russians. The Russians will be happy with making more money and being able to possibly push Stane out because it'd already be their product. But I want to out do the Russians and Stane. My people will pick up the slack in the soon to be obvious dip in product- beat the Russian and Stane in their own game." At this quip about the game, Tony let out a small chuckle. Pepper continued, ignoring Tony, "but to do that I need someone to manage the production and to develop the product. Tony has been doing a little research and came upon your name Doctor. You have the knowledge and enough scientific background to do this job. We have people that can cook- the best in the business actually- but we need someone of your caliber of brains to oversee production."

As Pepper spoke, Tony whipped out a pen and started sketching on the placemat, and Bruce listened slightly stunned and unsure how comfortable he felt about all this.

Tony interjected at some point, "You aren't a chemist by trade, but yes we think you are smart enough to do the job. It would suite you."

Pepper continued, "You would be paid well; you are worth it from what I can see. And you are welcomed to continue your work at you makeshift clinic, though I am prepared to offer you an account to spend as you please for supplies and such to continue your work on the streets."

It was silent for many moments, Pepper studied Banner and Banner starred at his hand. Though Banner knew Tony was focused on whatever he was doodling, Banner couldn't shake this feeling that Tony was watching him carefully. It wasn't an eerie feeling, not like Tony was worried he would freak out or leave, but more like Tony knew what he was going to say and was just waiting to see when it would happen. That alone disturbed Banner the most, _'what is this guy?'_ Banner thought for a moment before his mind jumped back to his current situation.

"Who are you people?" Banner asked quietly.

"I can give you the answer to that, but I'm rather certain you already know who we are. But if you must, tell me Doctor- who is the most powerful and dangerous person in this city Doctor?"

"Well the Stark empire was the most powerful, though now it is run by Stane like you said.' Banner said quietly focusing all his attention on his fidgeting hands, 'But the most _powerful _and _dangerous_, word I've heard is that title belong to someone who calls themselves the Madam of Red and her second is the Merchant of Death. Supposedly both are very young and have complete anonymity when they chose to. So I don't believe it's too much of a leap to presume that you two are them."

"Told you Pep, brilliant guy right here." Tony said not looking up from his placemat sketches.

"Yes Dr. Banner, we are them. Most do know me as the Madam of Red, and they know Tony as the Merchant of Death."

"And you want me to- to be your production, what? Manager?"

"Pharmaceutical production manager, yes that's right."

"I'm not a chemist, I went to med school, dropped out, got a degree in physics, and then dropped out of that too."

"More than a degree Brucie, you're a _doctor!_"

"Tony." Pepper said lightly glaring at Tony to be quiet.

"Come on Brucie, I know you want to do this. Think of all the money you can put into your makeshift clinic."

"I'm not comfortable with getting involved in what's bound to become a drug war."

"Drug war? Last I checked there wasn't any." Pepper said leading Banner into figuring the situation out for himself.

"The drug war that the Madam of Red is apparently instigating by stepping into Stane's territory. You want to start your own product line, which will cause unrest amongst the already risky and carefully balanced underbelly of this city. I don't want to be involved in this, so thank you Madam, but no thank you." Banner started to make his way out of the booth, when a hand shoots out and holds his wrist in vice like grip.

Banner looks to see Tony, one hand holding his wrist and the other with white knuckles holding the pen. Looking him in the eye, Banner is disturbed to only see black in Tony's eyes. Tony says quietly staring at Banner, "The war is already over. Stane has lost. His product supply will last another four months, and then he'll have nothing to sell. Stane will keep this quiet, no one will know about his lack of product except the Russians who will offer him supplies, to which Stane will try to screw them over and kick them out of the City. No one would see all this coming until it'd be too late and the streets would be running red with blood and the druggies would be left dry with nothing. Of course, Pepper knows all this now and putting people in place to take over while Stane and the Russians squabble. Pepper has the territory, she'll have the product to distribute, and no one will notice until after she's taken it all from _old King Stane._ He's the King, he can only move one space at a time, and he has nowhere to move. I made sure of that. So now here we are Brucie, you've been so insignificant you weren't on the game board, but now Pepper is offering you a piece on my board. You're guaranteed to be on the winner's side, you're guaranteed to have a position under the Queen's rule, you're guaranteed to have a constant stream of money-clean money- that you can put into helping the good people, and most importantly _I _am guaranteeing you permanent protection from that psycho biker Ross that I know you came to the City to hide from. So sit back down Brucie."

Banner just starred slightly slack jawed at this strange turn of event. _'What is this guy?'_ Banner asked himself again. _'Can he really do all that; _has_ he really done all that?'_

As if reading his mind, Tony relaxed his grip and sad lightly, "Yes Doctor, everything I said is true. What's done is done. Now it's your turn to get involved."

Banner silently sat back down no longer looking at anyone, just staring at his placemat. "Why me? I'm not a _safe _choice."

"You don't create a Kingdom by being careful Doctor. I want the best and that's you. Now we've beat around enough. I want to know, are you interested in anything that has been offered. I don't expect an answer right this moment." Pepper said sincerely.

Banner was quiet for a long while, thinking all this over carefully. _'Me, getting involved in illegal pharmaceuticals- yeah like that didn't end badly the first time with _Ross_, plus getting involved with the most dangerous people in the entire- possibly coast!? Possibly not good for my mental stress levels- who am I kidding- it's a horrible idea that can only end very very _badly_! But, the money I'd make could really help the community. And they did offer me an account especially for the clinic. Plus they hadn't lied to me like that Russian for the guy in DC had a while back. So far at least.'_ Taking a deep breath, Banner looked at Pepper and Tony and said clearly "I'd need to study up on my chemistry before I could start working."

Pepper smiled slightly and Tony practically beamed at him. "Brucie, I am so happy you made the right choice!' Tony said, 'Now let's get some food, I need coffee." Leaning out of the booth "Rhodey!" Tony yelled for the waiter.

"Bout time, Doctor Livingston here looked about ready to die like twenty times since I left you. So, you guys ready to order?" Rhodey said with a lazy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so wasn't sure if I'd continue this cause I'm not sure how many people are interested in this… but I still like it so, what the hell, I'll keep going. Again I don't own anything. Also on a little note the dash (-) means a break- like change in scene...**

Tony, Pepper, and Bruce- yes he was now officially Bruce!- ate their lunch in companionable peace as they spoke in more detail about Bruce's new position in Pepper's growing Kingdom. The most important personal aspect Bruce was told about was the fact that he would be working very closely with Tony and have almost no contact with Pepper; this Bruce was okay about because frankly he didn't like being associated too closely with the Madam of Red. By the end of the lunch, Bruce actually felt comfortable with Tony and Pepper.

"Rhodey- check and more coffee!" Tony yelled.

Some young waitress came over instead with the coffee pot, "Sorry sir, the other waiter- James- just left. I have your check, but is there anything else I can do for you?" She was a nice looking young woman, maybe twenty-five with blonde spiral curly hair and an hourglass shaped figure.

Tony smirked and said seductively, "Oh I can think of a few things you could do for me." She blushed heavily as Tony winked at her.

"No I think we are fine. Thanks though." Pepper interrupted. The woman looked over and walked away shyly after pouring the coffee without another word.

"Seriously Pepper? I had her."

"Stay focused." Tony petulantly stuck his tongue out at Pepper but stayed quiet.

-Over the next few days, Tony met and spoke with Bruce often, explaining the work and making any changes Brue suggested for the labs. Nearly two weeks after the initial meeting, the labs are functional and Bruce has caught up reading about everything his new career involves. So in Tony's mind it's time to show off his hard work to Bruce.

"Come on Bruce, time to go see the awesomeness that I created for our new labs." Tony said sauntering into Bruce's makeshift clinic. "And honestly babe we need to move your clinic this is ridiculously small and decrepit, I feel like the floor is going to collapse. I mean seriously have you looked at how bad this building's structure is? It's settled after I show you the labs I'm taking you to get your accounts opened up, and then we are going _clinic shopping! _Exciting right? I know it is." Tony continued to ramble as he walked into Bruce's "office" where a young redheaded girl was sitting on a bench while Bruce put sewed stitches above her left eye.

Tony came over and looked over Bruce's handy-work with the stitches. "Not bad for a guy who dropped out of med school."

"Thanks." Bruce said paying attention to his patient and not his business associate? Aquatance? Who knows what title Tony holds to Bruce now.

"So how'd you get the stitches kid?" Tony asked as he started wandering around the room, picking up and playing with the different equipment.

The child's eyes followed Tony warily. "She doesn't talk as far as I can tell- can't speak English I think, not the first time I've had her here either."

Tony stops his meandering at this and turns sharply to the child; no longer was he the friendly sarcastic guy he had been around Bruce for the past few days, but instead he was a no-nonsense dangerous sharp-eyed criminal. "Can't speak English eh?" Tony bore his eyes into the girl's, to the girl it was he was looking into her soul and she a black wall.

Smirking at the girl, "I'm rather certain she speaks English Brucie. In fact she's fluent in it and, my guess, a few more languages. So tell me girl, Русские же привел тебя сюда, чтобы быть уши для них на улицах?" **(did the Russians bring you here to be ears for them on the streets)**

The girl's face stayed very calm, not showing any distress, but Tony could tell; Tony was good at reading people and their actions- it's how he was giving Pepper her Kingdom and making his Empire.

"See, right there kid. That calm exterior is giving you away. If you really didn't understand me since Bruce stopped checking you over, you'd be looking at him. And if you did understand me but not work for the old Russians you would've been pissed and declared your true affiliation. But of course you did neither; hence you are or were a Russian plant here in this _fine city."_

She stayed still while Bruce knelt next to her stunned at this scene. "You are very good little girl, but I'm better." Tony said with a shark like grin. "You are smart, I can tell, I suggest you get out of this town, it's dangerous for Russians these days with Stane and all."

The girl looked at Tony uncertain if he was planning on killing her the minute she moved. Tony realizing what she must've been thinking, slowly reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Relax kid, I have no reason to kill you, you were just doing as you were ordered- though I am intrigued by how good you are for such a young age. What are you- like twelve? Anyway, you know some big shit is about to go down around here. Don't try to pretend you don't- I can see it in your eyes, you know too much and you _know _how dangerous too much knowledge can be. So here's my offer- you leave this city today, now actually. You don't stop to get your rucksack or stop to say goodbye to your бабушка **(grandma) **you leave now and never look back."

The kid carefully got off the table and stood in a carefully ready fighting stance, she looked at Tony, her eyes clearly asking in defiance _"why? I have nothing to lose by staying here."_

"I'm not one to waist possibly good pieces, but I'm not set to sacrifice a twelve year old pawn- even I have standards. And don't lie to yourself, you have something to loose- I can see it in your eyes even if you can't yet." Tony opened his wallet, not removing his eyes from hers, and pulled out all the cash in it- approximately two-grand. He raised the cash to eye level, wrapped a rubber band he had previously around his wrist and tossed it lightly to her. She caught it in one hand without blinking but had a questioning look across her face.

"You said you had nothing. You need money to leave,' he looked at the money in her hand now and then returned his eyes to hers, 'so money, now leave."

She blinked in surprise then quickly made her way to the exit. At the door she heard him say at her, "You're still young enough to not only run away, but to escape as well. Take it from someone who knows- if you have the chance to escape _take it."_

The door closed silently after her. Bruce stayed where he was _'what the HELL just happened?'_

Tony returned his wallet to his back pocket and said to himself under his breath solemnly "God I need a drink."

Bruce slowly stood up straight and cleared his throat loudly. Tony looked to him quickly as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Just as quickly the blank wall in Tony's eyes vanished and was replaced with the prior excitement for showing off his new labs. "Ready to go?"

-"These are really fantastic Tony. You got every detail perfect and then some!" Bruce said in awe as he looked around the state of the art giant pharmaceutical lab Tony had built for him to work in.

"Thanks Big Guy, I enjoy doing this stuff."

"What stuff- building?" Bruce said scrutinizing Tony over the scales on the table before him.

'Yep, building, inventing, creating- all of it. Pepper calls me a geek because of it."

"Aren't we both geeks?"

"I prefer nerds, but yeah guess so. So does the lab work for you? Pepper mentioned she though you may think its overdramatic- I was going for a CSI feel to it." Tony smiled cheekily at the CSI comment.

"How can you possibly have time to watch television? And you waist that time watching CSI- there is something wrong with you."

"Ha ha Bruce, snarky- I like it. And no, I don't watch it; Happy likes it so when he's over it's always on."

"Makes more sense." Bruce responded thoughtfully. "How long will it take to get everything we need to start production?"

"Eager to start work, Big Guy?"

"Please stop calling me that. It sounds weird."

"Hey, you forced it upon yourself when you flipped out after hearing you patient got those contusions from her husband."

"Yes Tony, I almost killed a man as you sat back and watched. Thanks for the help on that one."

"Hey, the bastard got what he deserved, though you could've gone a little harder on him in my humble opinion."

Bruce looked at him harshly; Tony just raised his hands in a placating manor.

"Can't say I feel too bad about his injuries."

"Can't say I didn't _love _the fact that you patched him up after you beat him up." They both smiled at that, seeing the twisted amusement of the whole thing.

A companionable silence came over them as Bruce continued to look around while Tony sat on one of the tables messing around on his phone and texting people.

"Hey Bruce, any plans tonight?"

"Um, no why?"

"Rhodey graduates the academy today, so I was thinking tonight we have a crappy cop movie night. Watch shitty cop movies, eat pizza and daunts and stuff, you in?"

"Rhodey is that waiter guy at your favorite diner right?"

"Yep, so you in?"

"Wait, Rhodey is a _police officer_!?"

"Um well duh, how'd you miss the straight-laced attitude and the taking of none of my bull." Tony smiled seeing the slight nervousness in Bruce.

"You're buddies with a _cop!? _You and Pepper- Pepper being the lady in charge of the quickly rising Criminal overlord of the _City _and the _Coast_."

"Oh Brucie relax, he's not really super gun-ho police rah-rah good guys. He's more of- accept certain things can't change and work the best you can with them."

By now Bruce was really flustered, "Wait so he _knows _about your illegal business?"

"Knows about it, Bruce, he will work with us. He wants to be Chief of Police someday soon."

"And you want to help him get there?"

"If he needs any help, yes."

"How can you… Why is he…willing to work with criminals? No offense."

"Bruce, you're a criminal too, dummy. And it's simple- he's realistic. He sees how deeply ingrained drugs and guns and such are in the City streets. He knows it can't be eliminated, but he wants to reduce its effect on everyday good people. So he'll work with whoever is the most influential and the most powerful here and to keep their effects on the City at a minimum. Kind of smart if you ask me, so I like him and Pepper agreed to keep him. I get a friend, Pepper gets a guaranteed Police Chief, and he gets to keep the City protected."

"That could work." Bruce said cautiously as he thought everything over.

"Oh it will, I know it will work perfectly. He is my black knight! No pun intended haha! So you're coming tonight then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Brucie boy, you always have a choice- didn't Pepper make that clear at the diner?"

"I guess… I'm just not used to it…"

"You will, and even if you don't think you have one- make one. I did, hence my game."

They smiled and any previous tension or discomfort evaporated immediately. "You know the only thing I hate more than 'Big Guy,' is the stupid game metaphors."

Tony's smile dropped for a split second and if Bruce hadn't blinked he would have noticed it, "It's not a metaphor, I make the game, and everyone plays- even you- so Pepper can rule her Kingdom and I can have my Empire."

Chuckling softly Bruce said, "Whatever Tony. I think I'm done checking the lab- all looks good, so where to next?"

-They visited four more labs scattered around the City before Tony announced it was time to visit his 'God of Mischief' aka his money guy.

They drove nearly two hours outside the City into quiet farmland. Bruce looked out the car window as Tony pulled onto the long private drive of a huge horse ranch. The entrance had huge rout iron gates with grand sculptures on either side of the gates. Above the gates rested an arced metal nameplate upon which was written 'ODINSON.'

Turning a bend on the path, head up hill, Bruce caught his first glance of the horse ranch's Estate. It was a colossal stone estate nearly four stories high built into the hills- truly magnificent.

"So who am I meeting here?" Bruce said as Tony pulled the car in front of the Estate, next to a large water fountain.

"You need your accounts set up before I can take you clinic shopping."

"That didn't answer my question Tony." Bruce said slightly annoyed as the two made their way to the large front door.

Ringing the bell, Tony smiled mischievously, "If you must know we are meeting the God of Mischief- like I told you _before._"

Before Bruce could reply, the door was opened by a Herculean sized man with long blond hair with a brilliantly white smile. While Bruce stood there wearing a wrinkled purple dress shirt and worn Dockers and Tony stood in an impeccable grey suit with a red silk shirt and tie, the huge blond guy just wore simple jeans and a comfortable looking red flannel shirt. "MY GAMING BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG, I HAVE MISSED YOU DEARLY."

The bond man practically yelled as he stepped onto the front porch to scoop Tony up into his arms. Though Bruce could tell Tony hated being touched, he allowed this stranger to _hug_ him- _'even Pepper doesn't hug Tony!' Bruce thought._

"Long time no see Thor. Put me down now." Tony said with a slight smile in his voice.

The man's voice boomed in laughter as he put Tony down. "TELL ME, WHERE IS THE BEAUTIFUL MISS POTTS AND WHO HAVE YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU?"

The man turned to look at Bruce, still smiling. "She's on business Thor. And this here,' Tony said pointing in the direction of Bruce, 'is Bruce. Doctor Banner is Pepper's new lab managers. Bruce, this is Thor, our money guy's brotherly-lover-guy."

Thor beamed and took Bruce's hand in a strong hand shake. "IT'S IS DELIGHTFUL TO MEET ONE SO IMPORTANT TO THE BEAUTIFUL LADY AND MY GAMING BROTHER."

Awkwardly clearing his throat, "Nice to meet you too, um- Thor."

"So Thor, love to stay and chat, but we have some business with Loki. Mind tells us where we can find him?"

"IT IS NEAR MID-DAY, HE IS IN THE STABLES ATTENDING TO HIS BELOVED CREATURES. COME, I WILL TAKE YOU TO HIM AND THEN WE MAY EAT AS YOU SPEAK OF YOUR BUSINESS." Thor said, already turning to go into the estate.

They followed Thor through the estate and out the back entrance, which overlooked the massive stone stables to the East of the estate. As they entered the stables, they could hear the nickering of multiple horses.

"LOKI, WE HAVE COMPANY." Thor boomed as they came to stop in front of one stall. In the stall was a huge majestic white mare with a long mane. Brushing the horse's mane, stood a very tall thin person with long shiny black hair, "Thor, must you speak so loudly around the horses?" The person said languidly.

"APOLOGISES, LOKI, BUT DEAR ANTHONY HAS COME TO VISIT."

Tony interrupted Thor, "Business Thor, I have some business with Loki- business that I would like to get done today _Loki._"

Loki turned around to see Thor Tony and a third man watching him groom his mare. "It has been awhile Anthony. I thought you'd have killed yourself by now." Loki smirked towards Tony. They bother glared at each other making Bruce extremely uncomfortable.

It was silent for a moment until a smile broke out on Tony's face, followed by a smile on Loki's as well. "It's been too long, yes. And no, not dead yet, though I know some are trying _really_ hard."

"Must be morons, you wouldn't be hard to kill."

"You'd miss me though. We are great together pony boy."

"No, I doubt I would, but business would be dull without you." Loki mused as he finished brushing his horse's mane.

"Oh sweetheart you do care." Everyone could hear the smirk in his voice as he said this.

"Thor, perhaps you could go set up the greenhouse for lunch and take Anthony's friend with you. Anthony and I will join you in a moment."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SPLENDID IDEA, DOCTOR COME ALONG!" Bruce braced himself as Thor wrapped a thick meaty arm around Bruce's shoulders and lead him out of the stables. Bruce stole one last glance back at Tony before the door shut and he couldn't see him anymore.

-"So who is your new piece? He looks uncomfortable, you chose someone who appears so unstable; well you always were one to gamble."

"He is Doctor Banner- Pepper's new pharmaceutical manager. He's careful and for this job that's a good way to be."

"Banner? Wasn't a Doctor Banner the gentleman that biker gang fellow Ross forced to work for him a few years back?" Loki commented as he returned to brushing his mare in the stall.

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the stall's wooden doorway. "That's him. He's running a makeshift clinic in the City now. I need you to set up some accounts for him. As safe as Pepper's and as well hidden as mine."

That made Loki stop and turn to look at Tony carefully. "Oh he is special to you if you want all that done. I can easily create some accounts like Miss. Potts'…."

"But?" Tony said slightly annoyed at Loki's sly look.

"But his won't be as well guarded as yours because he isn't dead like you. Like you've said _'no one can kill me because I'm already dead.' _I can't do that for him."

"You say you're the _God of Mischief, _and yet you can't make accounts disappear- disappointing."

"I like to cause trouble and tease people into believing they can figure out my accounting systems. I am the God of Mischief. I'll take care of the accounts. No one will be able to find them or use them against you or your Doctor." Loki said rising to the challenge as easily as Tony expected him to.

Smirking, "Good, knew you could do it. Now let's go talk over the details and eat. I am famished." Tony turned leaving the stables knowing Loki would fall in behind him quickly enough.

After Thor had directed Bruce out of the stables, they returned to the estate and traveled through to the enormous gourmet restaurant quality kitchen. The kitchen was built out of rich dark solid woods and stainless steel appliance- very domineering and masculine. Bruce quietly stood in the doorway as Thor proceeded into the kitchen to start lunch.

"DOCTOR, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME PREPARE THE MEAL?" Thor asked politely as he opened the refigerator's double doors.

"Um, I guess." Bruce shuffled over to the island and stood across from Thor. "SO ELL ME DOCTOR, HOW HAVE YOU COME TO KNOW THE LOVELY MISS POTTS AND ANTHONY?"

"Oh, um, they kind of ambushed me and took me to a diner."

Thor closed the refrigerator and placed two arm fulls of deli meats, fruits, and vegetables onto the island's counter. "AH A DINER, YES ANTHONY HAS ALWAYS HAD A RATHER STRONG FONDNESS FOR SUCH PLACES, AS WELL AS ALE."

"Yeah, I've… I've noticed. So, um, Thor how do you and Loki know Tony?"

"ANTHONY? WE HAVE KNOWN ONE ANOTHER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG OF AGE. OUR FATHER TOOK CARE OF ANTHONY'S FATHER'S FINANCES. JUST AS LOKI DOES FOR ANTHONY TODAY." Thor smiles in pride.

"Really- since you were children? Wait. Tony's father? I thought Tony grew up on the streets… I mean he… he has family?" As they spoke, Thor went about preparing sandwiches and Bruce helped mix a salad.

Thor looked carefully at Bruce. Surprisingly quietly Thor stated, "He no longer has family. A word of caution Doctor, Anthony does not speak of the past and I fear if he knew you and I were speaking of such he would be very displeased."

Before Bruce could respond he heard Tony and Loki coming inside the home and Tony yelling, "Hey, Big Guy where'd Thor hide you?"

"IN THE KITCHEN ANTHONY." Thor boomed as Loki and Tony appeared at the door.

"Oh good food. Hey Thor whatcha got to drink?"

Smiling fondly at Tony, "FOLLOW ME!" Thor said as he left the sandwiches and the kitchen followed by Tony.

Bruce continued mixing the salad and pretending he didn't felt Loki's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"You don't seem tough enough to survive in this City, Doctor."

Bruce made no comment in acknowledging Loki's comment. Loki continued on, "Though there must be something to you or Tony wouldn't have put you on his game board."

Without thinking, Bruce mumbled under his breath, "again with the stupid chess metaphors."

Loki chuckled disturbingly, "Oh Doctor, you are not very intelligent are you?" Bruce turned to look at Loki wanting to raise his eye brow in annoyance but restrained himself. "No I suppose you can't be very smart if you still consider Tony's game a fable."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Loki strolled further into the room and leaned against the island next to Bruce, "I have known your Anthony for longer then you or his Madam of Red have. He is smart you know genius- though he chooses for some stupid reason not to flaunt it- this 'game' he plays is much more real than you think. Start looking at everything he does as a move on a constantly moving board. It's very entertaining, believe me- I'm watching him play with your piece right now."

Bruce, being thoroughly creeped out by Loki takes a step back from the counter just as Tony and Thor return each carrying a stein of something- alcohol probably.

"BROTHER, THE MEAL IS READY, SHALL WE FEAST NOW?"

"Of course Thor." Loki and Thor picked up the salad and sandwiches and made their way towards a greenhouse adjacent to the kitchen. Bruce and Tony followed, Bruce quietly and Tony laughing joviantly at something Loki made a snide remark about.

-Lunch went well with Thor and Tony laughing and drinking merrily. Bruce ate quietly thinking about what Loki had said. After finishing their food, they got down to business as they set up and planned Bruce's account and monetary privileges- which in Bruce's opinion **too** liberal with **too ** much money at his dispense, both comment were of course ignored by the now slightly buzzed Tony.

By the time Bruce and Tony were getting into Tony's car, Bruce had approximately 10 million dollars at his personal dispense and Thor considered him a "Brother."

"It was good to see you two Gods!" Tony snickered and Thor laughed loudly at this as Tony turned the key in the ignition.

-The drive back was quiet until Tony couldn't take it any longer and said with a smirk, "What's on your mind Brucie?"

Being snapped out of his thoughts, Bruce looked carefully at Tony and said calmly, "Why do you always say you're playing a game."

Not taking his eyes off the road, "Not _playing, _I _make _the game."

"What's the point and why is it so important- it's just a game"

"It's not just a game, it's what I need to do to get Pepper the Kingdom." It went quiet for a few moments and then, Brue went into uncharted territory, "Tony, why don't you want the Kingdom?"

There was an oppressive silence and Bruce was expected for Tony to not answer, "I want to control it, keep everything… um protected. I don't want to own it, just not rule- Pepper wants to, so I'll give it to her."

"How do you know you can do it?"

Tony said almost under his breath, "not the first time someone questioned what I can do." Then he said louder for Bruce to hear "It was already been mine once but, I didn't want it. Now Pepper wants it, and I'll take it back for her." With that Bruce could tell Tony was done with this conversation.

-The next few months flew by with Pepper taking over every aspect of the coast's crime, Rhodey becoming one of the most promising on the Police Force, Bruce building the new clinic and managing production for Pepper, and Tony with Pepper's assistance selling and inventing the newest and most advanced weaponry to use to keep their territory and people safe.

They still met up often at the diner. Though often Rhodey wouldn't show due to the fact being a cop and being associated with crime lords isn't a good thing. Bruce and Tony would often talk about new advances in tech and weapons that Tony was creating while Pepper watched them amused. Bruce and Pepper often spoke of taking care of the good people in the City. And finally, Pepper and Tony, always close to each other still bantered, but were careful not to show much of their true selves in public- now that they were becoming more recognizable.

As Pepper's power fully took over the coast, Tony became more careful and interested in everything going on. He paid well to be informed of anything and _everything _that he couldn't find out himself. Nothing happened anymore without him knowing about it and no one did anything with him knowing who they were, what they were doing and why. Of course in extension, Pepper knew everything as well- there were no secrets between them.

The public became more aware of the Madam of Red and the Merchant of Death. No longer did anyone think them young and foolish- they were respected and feared. In fact, the title Merchant of Death became so fearsome that no one ever thought of defying the Madam of Red. The government and police respected their power and stood no chance against them, especially since the Madam of Red had almost everyone wrapped around her little finger- Respected and Feared.

-Tony sat on his regular stool at the diner's counter, sipping a coffee, sketching on a tablet he had brought with him. That past week had been long. Pepper and he had fought because he wanted to leave Obadiah alone_ 'let him keep his little throne Pepper. He's of no threat to you.' Pepper had given him an unimpressed look and said, 'no threat to me for now, but what about to you. He could realize who you are and then he could become a threat. We should destroy him _now _permanently.' _He truly didn't understand why Pepper wanted him gone and being honest- Tony did have a soft spot for the guy who got him an education growing up. _'Pepper, Obadiah only ever wanted to rule, let him rule his little turf. He won't cause us any trouble.' Tony tried to explain and if he does?' Sighing Tony finally consented 'He won't, but if he ever does, I will take care of him myself- I promise you.' _

Now here he sat trying to forget his disagreement, but ultimate win over Pepper. He was finally getting lost in his work when he felt something come up behind him. Tony didn't tense, but he was reading to jump into action.

"Is this seat taken?" The person- a man- who stood behind Tony said in a polite business tone. Tony just grunted a response.

The man took that as a yes and sat down next to Tony. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stark."

_That_ got Tony's attention. Only the two Odinson brothers knew who he really was, not even _Pepper _knew! So this guy calling him a name he had not heard since he was too young to drink was weird- and oddly impressive. Tony made sure that there was no outward appearance of his surprise at this guy's words. Instead Tony took another sip of his coffee and lazily looked over at the man. He was unimpressive and nothing special- balding, about 30 yrs old, in a plain black suit- nicely made though, and he carefully watched Tony.

"You're interrupting my lunch." Tony deadpanned.

"You didn't order anything other than coffee since you entered this establishment."

"Oh so you stalk me too, I feel special." Tony said dryly.

"Don't let it inflate your ego too much, Mr. Stark."

Tony's brows furrowed for a moment, "Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony, or by my title."

The man had an amused twinkle in his eyes, "Very well Tony, and allow me to intro…"

The man was cut off but Tony, "Don't both Agent Coulson, I know what you are and who you work for." Tony puts down his coffee and turns on the stool to look Coulson in the face, "And let's make this simple, you haven't stepped on any toes yet so how about you leave now and go tell your… _Director _that there is nothing for him here and no, the Madam will not be interested in any business with him."

This Coulson was good, his mask of calm, cool, and collected was almost impenetrable, but Tony could see the slight crinkle around his left eye- suggesting he was annoyed and surprised that Tony knew so much. "You are certain that she would not be interesting in meeting with my Director. I was unaware you make decisions for her."

"I am her right hand, she knows everything and in this instance I know she would not be interested. That will have to satisfy your Director, Agent."

"Her right hand? Hmm… It was assumed she was yours."

Taking his coffee mug again to take a sip, "You know what they say about assuming."

"True."

"Now, if you will excuse me, Agent, I would like to get back to my lunch. Have a nice day." Tony turned back to his coffee and table, hoping for the man to leave but expecting the opposite.

"Very well, Mr. Stark. But I will leave my contact information with you, in case Miss. Potts would like to get in touch to do business."

"Very well Agent Coulson."

Coulson stood up from the counter, unable to resist asking, "No one knows your name, why is that?"

Tony didn't turn around or rise to the bate, instead he answered in a steady disquieting voice, "Say the name Stark and what image does the mind conjure? I don't like having to conform to fit and idea. And on a personal note- I don't want the power, never have."

Coulson nodded his head, still mulling over what Tony had just said. Coulson, with all his research and information on the Merchant of Death, was not expecting this simple answer- nor was her certain he believed it.

Coulson left the diner and it was the last time Tony thought of him, outside of the tabs Tony kept on him and everyone else in this _Director's _organization.

**(5267)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so originally this got complicated and I hit a block and was like' well fuck it, this isn't very good anyway' then it was mentioned how 'cap america' would fit in from **Life is like a potato**- my first response was 'fuck if I know.' Then I got a review from **undeadTyrant **asking me to continue and I was like 'what the hell can I do with this?' So after a great deal of brainstorming- I decided to continue this AND I actually figured out what the hell I'm doing with Cap!****I am sorry if this is a bad story- the idea got stuck in my head and I'm not a writer- I study engineering, we're known for not being able to write for shit :) so that's what I'm working with here.****This chapter is more of a- here's what's happened and a set up? Also I'm big on 'winging it' (which means not thinking before doing) – I'm really sorry about that, drives my boyfriend crazy but whatever keeps life interesting.****Last thing- promise- any one liking or disliking this please tell me why ( I know its crap, but still) I'd appreciate it!**

In the grand scheme of thing, everything was going well. Over the past several months everything went just as Tony had planned. Though in all honesty Tony was the only one that could actually tell, everyone else just trusted him in that assumption and saw the results.

Tony's big picture game (as Pepper liked to call it) was playing out beautifully over these months. The Russians, who were trying to destroy Obadiah to take over his drug business, were destroyed and practically run out of the City (and Coast) by Obadiah. Hammer, who needed the weapons sold to him by the Russians (because the Madam in Red refused to sell to him) to protect his sleazy prostitutes (which was a failing business because none of his people were worth much) started going after everything Obadiah owned and ran without mercy. Though Hammer's strategy was pathetic- kill everything of Obadiah's- it worked! Everyone around during this revenge war came to hate both Obadiah and Hammer, because of their lack of respect for human life and territory. Ultimately, only after a few months of this obnoxiously bloody street war, Obadiah basically ran out of supplies and people; and Hammer ran out of people and money. Essentially they killed each other off and had nothing to fall back on. Obadiah's and Hammer's Kingdoms were obliterated together, there was nothing to salvage and no one was willing to help either man. This war, which left both men with nothing, was started by the Russians. The Russians, who were greedy and were giving information by the Madam in Red (though only the Russians knew that); and now the Russians were forced off the Coast with their tail between their legs, so nothing could be proven and nothing could be thrown back at the Madam in Red.

All the while Obadiah and Hammer ravaged the City, the Madam in Red became bigger, more well-known and respected. The City's underworld loved her because she brought stability and consistence to the crime. Her drugs were good, she didn't kill incessantly, and the people who worked for her were good people who just wanted to make a living. She expanded her territory and took over ALL the product distribution on the Coast and in the City as well as ALL the weaponry produced and sold. The people outside of the crime world accepted her to some degree because crime was controlled and under her rule there was far less bloodshed.

By the time Obadiah and Hammer were left with nothing, Pepper had her Kingdom- she ruled the City, she ruled the Coast. No one stood a chance against her and- frankly not many people wanted to oppose her. There of course were still a few gangs and groups that wanted to keep their territory, and she let them, because they still had to buy all their product and weaponry from her.

_'Truly one of the bloodiest mob wars ever fought on the streets of Our City." _One news article stated.

_'The Madam in Red- the new Queen of Crime- All bow to her.' _Another article said.

_'Crime Lord Obadiah Stane Loses Everything.'_

Pepper's favorite article written during these months stated, _'…It is strange but to look at the crime of this city over the past weeks, you can easily see who is involved and how much damage has been caused. Many people are disgusted by Obadiah Stane's actions, as well as Justin Hammer's. Yet all this while, the person taking over all the illegal activities- a woman going by the title of The Madam in Red- has the respect and though it appears she will take control of this City's crime, no one seems to mind her…' _Pepper appreciated that finally someone noticed what was happening and that they came to the same conclusion she and Tony had- the City, the Coast- her Kingdom was hers.

During those months, Tony and Bruce had become what Tony affectionately dubbed, 'science bros.' They worked closely, Bruce's chemistry labs were located in the same buildings as Tony's labs. At first Pepper and Bruce were _majorly _against having weapons being designed and built literally feet away from flammable chemicals, but in the end Tony got what he wanted- working next to his science bro. Over the course of days and weeks, Bruce came to realize just how smart Tony really was, he knew Tony had to have some brains to be able to build this Kingdom for Pepper, but advanced weaponry and machines- that was an unexpected _Ta-da! _that Tony never spared a second thought about.

_"you're watching me Bruce, is my ass truly that irresistible?" Tony mocked, not even looking up from his computer screen. _

_Bruce was so enthralled watching Tony build; that he didn't realize Tony had noticed his staring. "No." Bruce said, but continued to watch. _

_"Then why are you watching me, don't get me wrong, I _love_ being ogled but don't you have stuff to do?"_

_"I'm not ogling, I'm just fascinated."_

_"With what?" Tony finally turned around to look at Bruce._

_"Well, to be honest, you working."_

_"What, thought me stupid?"_

_"Well, with this stuff yes?"_

_Tony chuckled and said lightly returning to his work, "I like this 'stuff' as you call it. Building, designing, creating- it's what I want to spend my time doing."_

About three months into the war between Obadiah and Hammer, other gangs and groups started to encroach on Pepper's territory, each was politely kicked out by Pepper's men or in the most stubborn of cases, the Merchant of Death met with them and they begged to leave- often they weren't allowed to leave because they were rude, but Pepper wasn't bother much when Tony did that. Tony was extremely over protective of her and Bruce and Rhodey, but esspecially her.

One group that attempted to step foot in Pepper's City was a biker gang lead by a 'General' Ross. Ross was an old crazy born-again American psycho who believed everyone who didn't believe the same as he did was a monster which needed to be 'terminated'. This Ross also happened to be the Ross that Bruce had fled to the City to hide from.

Tony was working on a side project in the lab on 6th Street while Bruce played around with a new chemical composition, when Tony's cell pinged. Taking it out of his pocket, he read 'BIKER NAMED ROSS STEPPING INTO THE CITY. KICK HIM OUT?'

Putting down the blow torch, Tony shot a text back to Happy, 'NO, I'LL DO IT MYSELF. WHERE IS HE NOW.'

"Everything ok?" Bruce said taking his glasses off to rub his eyes, and turning towards Tony.

"We have a business meeting to attend right now. Get your coat." Tony said briskly as he picked up his hand gun from the desk and turned towards the door. Bruce was momentarily confused because Bruce never went to business meetings, nor did he go anywhere with the Merchant of Death. "Now Doctor Banner." The Merchant called over his shoulder as he typed on his phone.

Bruce followed silently and uncomfortably behind Tony to the street and got into Tony's Audi. In the car Tony called Pepper, "Pep it's me, guess who is stepping in… You heard- good… No I'm handling it myself now… No I haven't told him but I'm taking him with me to make the point… It has to be blatant and direct Pep you know that… He'll be fine… I know that because I'm _me… _I don't need-… Fine I'll call Thor to meet us… No, I'm going now; Happy already gave me his location… Alright I'll call you when I'm done… Alright Pep… Bye Pep." Hanging up on Pepper, Tony dialed Thor's number, "Blondie it's me… Yeah, Thor… Thor… THOR! Listen, I need you to meet me at the back entrance of the Mermaid. I have someone I need to speak with and Pepper wants backup since I'm bringing the Doctor- that's you… No now Thor, we'll be there in fifteen. I know you and Loki are in the City today so get there. Alright? Good see you then."

Tony hung up, put his phone in his pocket, and put his sunglasses on top of his head. He let out a slow breath and turned to a nervous Bruce. "Ross is making a play to get a foot in on this City and I'm rather certain he knows you're here working for the Madam in Red. I'm going to surprise his, kick him out of Pepper's City, hell the coast even. And more importantly I'm making it _very _clear that you work for the Madam in Red and belong to the Merchant of Death. If he chooses to make a big issue out of it, I'm going to kill him." Tony watched Bruce's reaction. Bruce sat there breathing heavily and turning ghost white.

"Bruce, we are going now. You will stand behind me and sit next to me. Anyone tries to mess with you, Thor will knock them out. Other than getting blood on your shirt, you have nothing to worry about. Understand?"

Trying to distract himself, Bruce said between halting breaths "I thought you didn't like killing."

Tony's lips twitched and he said smoothly, "Neither like nor dislike it, just usually the simplest most direct solution. Sometimes simple is good. Now we're going."

Pulling up in front of the Mermaid dance club, Tony gave one final nod to Bruce and got out of the car. He put up his hood while looking around the street and noticed Thor waiting for them by the side of the building. Bruce got out slowly and clumsily ran his hand through his hair. Tony fixed his sunglasses, "Come along Dr. Banner."

They walked over to the side entrance of the club; Thor held the door open for Tony and Bruce. Tony strolled in confidently, his gate was quiet yet domineering and though his face was stoically blank, he had an air of confidence and danger everyone noticed the moment he entered. He took one swift gaze around, caught sight of Ross and made his way over to Ross's private booth.

Tony directed Bruce in first, and then sat down across from Ross. Thor stayed standing next to the booth arms crossed standing guard, threatening anyone who came near Ross, Bruce, and Tony.

Ross watched as the two men sat down at his booth, he kicked the dancer off his lap and she left. He had at least a dozen of his men in the club right now and was confident his guys could easily take the blond guy and the kid in the suit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The monster and a boy hmmm?" Ross said snickering as he took a sip of his drink.

"The Madam in Red sends her regards and asks you to vacate her territory now." The Merchant of Death said in a heartless voice.

"Oh la-de-da, tell the bitch to fuck off kid, this is my territory now. And speaking of what's mine, I told you- you couldn't hide, you little fucker." Ross turned towards Bruce.

Bruce sat there silently, trying to calm his nerves refusing to look at anyone.

"This little fucker is under the Merchant of Death's protection, he works for the Madam. I suggest you get neither the Madam nor her Merchant angry with you any more then you already have."

"You think I'm going to back down by being threatened by some kid about some lady and her hit man, kid you're just plain dumb."

"Some lady and her hit man? That's original,' sarcasm dripped from the Merchant's words, 'Tell me, what do you know about the Madam in Red and her Merchant of Death? She is the Queen of this City, the Coast, and she's gaining control across the country by now as well. As for her Merchant of Death, I can assure you- I am not_ that_ young_" _the last word was spat with disgust.

Ross looked at the man in the hoodie sitting across from him, the Merchant calmly stated "yeah Ross you're looking at him." Realizing the guy in the hoodie is the Merchant of Death, Ross decided to change his approach, directing his anger and the conversation towards Banner- his disgusting _monster. _"The fuck Banner, scared? Tell you what, after I kill this kid and take the Bitch in Red, I'm going to gut you and you are going to beg for me to stop, because it's what monsters deserve. I'm going to smile and enjoy it as I watch you bleed and beg. I give you my word I won't kill you." Ross smiled and slugged back the rest of his drink.

Bruce was frozen, his breathing getting very shallow. He had no idea what happened after that, but the next thing Bruce knew, Ross's head was shamed through his scotch glass against the table and the Merchant of Death was fixing his sunglasses atop his head.

The Merchant of Death quietly leaned over to Ross again, he whispered something in Ross's ear and Ross finally yelled, pain visible through his voice, "ALRIGHT! Jesus fuck, you are one sick bastard. My boys are gone." The Merchant of Death eased back into his seat as Ross slowly sat up, wiping the blood from his face.

When Ross sat up, half his face was covered with blood, the Merchant of Death watched silently as Ross wiped the blood. "Hold your word to that. You have an hour to be past the City line and Bruce Banner is mine."

Ross glared daggers at both men and said in fury "The moment this bastard is gone Banner, you're fucking _mine!"_

The Merchant of Death bared his teeth in a maniacal smile and said chillingly, "Alright Dr. Banner, time for you to leave, Thor escort him out." The Merchant stood from the booth so Bruce could get out.

Bruce left shaking in rage and fear, the door to the club barely closed before Bruce lost his control and went ballistic on Thor. Bruce never found out exactly what the Merchant of Death said to Ross. All Bruce knew was once he regained his composure, Thor had a black eye, a split lip, and Tony was sitting next to him on the curb with some blood splattered on his face.

It's done Bruce, Ross will be gone within the hour and you'll never have to worry about him again. Now let's go, I have a meeting with Pepper.' Turning to Thor, 'Thor, stay here and make sure they leave, I'll send Happy and a few other guys over to back you up." Bruce barely heard anything he said too focused on how calm and collected Tony was, with blood splatter on his face, a knife in his hand and his gun in the other. _'where'd the knife come from?' _Bruce thought while his mind was still freaking out and fuzzy.

Ross did leave as a matter of fact-well he limped out with his face still bleeding and all his boys with at least some sort of injury; this being recounted later by Thor and Happy at Pepper's apartment with Loki, Bruce, Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper. Bruce spent that time listening in horror. Thor and Happy smiled as they told it. Pepper and Loki sat undisturbed by the violence and gore. Tony, Bruce notice, sat with a smirk on his face though his demeanor was nonchalant- the smirk proved he was proud (maybe even amused) by the story. That's what scared Bruce, and he seemed the only one worried by that fact.

"Jeez Bruce what'd you do to make this biker hate you so much?" Rhodey said half seriously after Thor and Happy finished their story.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Happy chorused.

Slightly uncomfortable, Bruce said, "Betty."

"Betty? Who is she?" Rhodey asked as he got up to get another beer.

"His daughter, we fell in love and when Ross found out we all fought. I went ballistic, Ross pulled a gun. He shot at me but Betty got in his way. She's dead now and he blames me for it." Bruce said lowly, everyone was quiet after that. Then Pepper looked over to Tony "You should have just killed him."

"Next time, promise." Tony solemnly said looking at Pepper.

Trying to lighten the mood, "Do me a favor and give me the heads up, I hate realizing half way through a homicide investigation that you did it and I NOW have to fix the evidence- it's kind of annoying Tony!"

"Aw but where's the fun in that platypus?" Tony smirked and everyone laughed.

"Oh yes I forgot to congratulate you Officer Rhodes, Homicide Task Force, impressive jump." Loki said stirring his martini with one hand and running the other through Thor's hair. "YES CONGRADULATIONS ON THIS ADMIRABLE ACHIVEMENT!" Thor boomed from the seat next to Loki.

The night continued on with everyone telling stories about their weeks until around 10 when they decided they needed to eat and Thor offered to go pick up pizza. While Thor and Happy are out, the other discuss business and the city- mostly Pepper and Loki talk, the others just listen. Rhodey spends this time working out how he'll keep control and keep the police off of the Madam in Red's heel (as the saying goes). Tony sits typing away on his tablet not paying much attention and Bruce listens carefully, no longer the least bit uncomfortable about the lack of legality in this conversation.

By the time Thor and Happy return with pizza, financial and business interactions have been finalized, Rhodey knows how to keep Pepper and Tony off the future suspects list, Bruce is starving, and Tony has a new small scale missile launcher designed and ready for production.

Eventually everyone left the apartment, only Pepper and Tony remained and neither were very tired. They spent the rest of the night and early morning sitting on the couch staring out the windows.

"What's on your mind?" Tony says getting up to go over to the bar for a glass of whiskey as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"You paid no attention to Loki and I earlier."

"I don't need to."

"Since Hammer and Stane started to really go at each other, you've been paying less and less attention to them. I'm not one for advice, but its bad business to ignore the competition."

Tony looks up from his glass, "they have all but killed each other. I don't need to waist anymore of my time on them; I can focus on what I want to do now. More importantly, I have you. You to take care and rule the world." Tony smirked

"They are dangerous, Tony, and you shouldn't write them off so easily."

"They aren't a big enough concern for me anymore and you won't have to worry about them anymore. Ignore them, they are done, we need to move onto bigger and better things."

Pepper huffed at his flippancy concerning their previously two biggest and most annoying threats. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on them until they're both dead."

Refilling his glass, Tony came back to sit on the couch and said, "It's a waste of good resources but if that's what you want- who am I to question the queen?" Neither could hide their smiles at the last comment.

Pepper continued to monitor Obadiah and Hammer as they continued to try to destroy each other. It was sad really, watching both men ultimately destroy themselves, knowing the whole time this destruction was all her Tony's doing. It made her smile a little though, thinking back to that brilliant messed up 17 yr old she met only a few short years back in a diner how he could cause all this destruction, build an empire, and he didn't even want it. Tony just wanted the satisfaction in knowing that he could build and own an empire, he didn't want to rule it- that's what Pepper wanted and that's what he gave her.

So all in all she couldn't care less about Hammer and Obadiah (though she'd still prefer if both were killed) because she had gotten what she wanted and made trusted friends along the way.

Obadiah and Hammer are gone. Simple really- Hammer and Obadiah run out of power, money, and muscle. Their turf war ends with Hammer getting kicked out of the City and Obadiah Stane fleeing like a coward.

The City becomes peaceful again; business continues with proper enforcement by the Madam in Red's Merchant of Death and his guys. It's actually a period of prosperity, the streets are cleans, business (both legal and illegal) thrive, and everyone has a sense of safety under the Madam in Red's control. Her territory expands across the country and even past the borders. She is all powerful. Even those freaks in DC don't mess with her, she knows that's because of Tony but she likes him keeping an extra eye out for her.

Tony has an elaborately constructed system of eyes and ears for him everywhere, he keeps them for Pepper- protecting her, Rhodey, Bruce, and the Odinsons- protecting them is the most important business related thing he can think of. Tony is content, he's proven that he could take this empire, expand it, and own it all on his own. In his opinion he's proven Howard wrong. Howard spent years drilling it into Tony's head that the only way to run this City was Howard's way and Tony was _going _to rule this City. Tony always said 'fuck that' and now he was certain he didn't have to do anything the way Howard said to. And now that Tony had proven that, he could focus on what he wanted to- building and designing.

Rhodey was quickly becoming the golden boy on the police force; surprisingly no one suspected he had any ties to the mob, even the corrupt cops never considered him! He still on occasion had coffee at the diner with Tony, but for as well known as the Merchant of Death was, Tony was a nobody to the world. Even Rhodey knew practically nothing about Tony's past, he wonders sometimes if a Tony was a runaway, a street kid, or maybe Tony just chose not to have a past. Thinking about it, Rhodey knew Tony had no real issue with murder and drank too much- Tony was too smart and too dangerous- so maybe Tony did chose not to have a past, Rhodey could accept that. To the outside world Rhodey was a stand up police officer on the fast track to Chief of Police and they young guy he got coffee with sometimes was just a local nobody. Life was going well for Rhodey in this City he chose to make his home.

Bruce just continued as he had been for the past months- he worked in the labs, oversaw production, and helped the community in his clinic. He spent a lot of time with Tony, even a little with Pepper and the Odinsons, but he still enjoyed his time in the labs with Tiny the most. They worked well together, even when they were working on Not business related ideas. He loved when Tony would go to the clinic with him, because though Bruce can speak to his patients in a few languages- there hasn't been one that Tony _couldn't _speak to a patient in! Also Tony has a knack at being able to tell if a patient isn't telling Bruce the whole truth, this has helped on a few occasions where Tony and Bruce (and sometimes Happy too) had to take "care" of the cause of the patient's visit. These past months have also been the most relaxing due to the fact Ross can't and won't touch him because Bruce is under the Merchant of Death's protection and now-a-days _no one _messes with the Merchant of Death. Bruce never has to worry because between Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, Loki, and Happy- he knows he's safe and can finally do some good in this City.

Years pass like this. Tony and Pepper building their empire, Bruce working and caring for people, Rhodey's career advancing rapidly, Thor and Happy being the real muscle protecting Pepper for Tony, and Loki playing mind and money games with every government and private agency that tries to touch the money he takes care of.

The Merchant of Death is practically a household name. To the country the Merchant is the number two, he is there to take care of the Madam in Red; he's the guy that eliminates any threats or problems. Everyone knows not to question or mess with the smaller wiry guy with facial hair and sunglasses wearing the old hoodie that is always right behind the Madam in Red. She walks tall in stilettos with strawberry blonde hair and red lipstick, he's small compared to her and appears weak but everyone who has ever met them know neither are to be messed with. Now-a-days though people recognize them more and know that their titles aren't their names, on the streets people know they are Pepper and Tony… which could actually be dangerous and risky- though Tony chooses to ignore it.

If anyone went on the streets of the City, or basically anywhere in the country, and mentioned the Madam in Red and her Merchant of Death, people are alright with them. Good and bad alike respect them and have no real issues with them running the crime and illegal activities. Weirdly enough, people _like _ them, which makes their business a lot easier to conduct because no one is willing to help the police build a case against them (of course Rhodey has all their bases covered so no one could ever get evidence against them).

No one is exactly certain when people start to connect Tony with Howard Stark, Pepper thinks it has something to do with the weapon creating- Howard loved using his own creations for business. All Tony can think is that he _HATES _anyone (criminal or otherwise) comparing him to that bastard! To clarify other than Pepper, Bruce, Loki, and Thor, no one knows who Tony is and/or his relation to the old King of Crime. But of course people talk and people gossip and the next thing Tony knows people say he has created a new world of crime and has carried on Howard Stark's legacy of power and respectably crime and violence, and Tony _hates _it. But there is nothing he can do- believe it he's thought a great deal about this- he refuses to embrace the comparison and he can't outright deny and refuse it because people would start to look more closely trying to figure out why he refuses 'such a wonderful comparison.' So he ignores it, even as it becomes more popular, and hopes people will forget about it.

They don't.


End file.
